


Jatuh, Satu Persatu

by lasagna (kopi_luwak)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/lasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[autumn] "Aku sedang menghitung berapa helai daun yang jatuh hari ini." *baekhyun/chanyeol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jatuh, Satu Persatu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ttalgibit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttalgibit/gifts).



[disclaimer] EXO punya Tuhan, dititipin sama orang tua mereka. Aku cuma pinjam nama.

w(s)! bl ooc angst modern!au slight!romance ._. 

* * *

.

.

_Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku harus ada di sini._

_Seperti daun yang berguguran satu-satu di musim gugur, aku menunggu jiwaku berjatuhan sedikit demi sedikit,_

_menunggu kapan keringnya pohon tua itu, menunggu ragaku mati._

_Namun di musim semi daun-daun akan tumbuh kembali, sedangkan aku tidak._

.

.

"Hyung, apa aku nanti seperti pohon yang ditinggal daun-daun yang berguguran itu ya?" Chanyeol melihati daun-daun merah kekuningan yang satu-persatu berjatuhan dari sebuah pohon yang terlihat menua sendirian di balik jendela berembun yang menyamarkan warna. Lelaki yang ia ajak untuk berbicara diam sejenak, menata bunga yang ia bawakan untuk mengganti bunga yang me-layu di vas.

Mata itu tetap datar, "Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol lumayan tak mengerti mengapa kakak kelas(sekaligus teman)nya ini yang biasanya ceria beralih berekspresi datar.

"Maaf." Chanyeol tersenyum, kembali menatap dedaunan yang berjatuhan, hingga sehari, dua hari, seminggu kemudian.. hanya tinggal dua puluh daun yang bertahan disana. Kenapa ia bisa menghitung sepresisi itu? Jawabannya ia suka. Dia bilang seperti menghitung hari-harinya yang tinggal sebentar.

Kini hanya diam, dan lelaki ~~dengan tinggi minimalis~~  itu menggeret sebuah kursi untuk menemani Chanyeol melihati pepohonan tua. "Apa maksudmu dengan kau yang seperti pohon yang ditinggal daun-daun yang berguguran itu." Mata mereka kini nyaris sama hampanya, walau yang satu menutupinya dengan senyuman, dan yang satu lagi terhalang oleh muka datar.

"Yah.. Baekhyun-hyungtahu kan, yah.. um.. kalau penyakit itu makin parah.. jadi aku pikir kalau.." terdiam sejenak, "Anggap saja pohon tua itu adalah aku, dan dedaunan itu adalah jiwa yang mengisi aku.. yah-" Ia berhenti ketika ada sebuah jari yang menutup bibirnya.

"Jangan berandai yang aneh-aneh."

Jam berdetik panjang- tik, tik, tik, tanpa henti- menunjukkan waktu dengan presisi diantara keheningan mereka. "Kukira kau takkan memaksakan dirimu mengikuti ujian akhir ini." Sorot mata datar itu sedikit berganti dengan sedikit kesedihan. "Kau bisa mengikuti susulan, Park Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku masih bisa mengikutinya, kok! Buktinya aku bisa menyelesaikan ujian sampai jam terakhir.. hingga.."

"Kau pingsan dengan hidung berdarah. Kau tahu kau tak boleh terlalu lelah."

Chanyeol bermain-main dengan selimutnya, "Aku tahu, kok. Aku hanya ingin hidup seperti anak normal yang menguras otak saat ujian, aku hanya ingin seperti anak normal yang merasakan indahnya hari-hari di setiap musim yang memancarkan keindahannya."

Dua puluh daun bergoyang, berusaha mempertahankan eksistensinya di pohon itu dari tiupan angin yang makin keras berteriak, Chanyeol menggumam,"Dua puluh daun.. Dua puluh hari?"

"Dua puluh tahun." Lelaki itu -Baekhyun memotongnya. "Dua puluh tahun." Ia mengulangnya seolah kata itu hanya akan lenyap jika terucap sekali saja.

"Hyung _,_ nggak ada daun di musim gugur yang nggak jatuh selama dua puluh tahun."

"Aku tidak berbicara soal daun yang jatuh. Kau masih akan tetap hidup dua puluh tahun lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Bisakah?" kemudian ia berpaling. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam topeng datarnya, sejak kapan ada air mata di wajahnya yang ceria?

.

.

_-Aku takut jika aku adalah pohon dan jiwaku yang tersisa hanyalah dua puluh lembar daun,_

_Aku masih ingin hidup._

_Aku belum selesai merasakan dunia-_

_Aku belum selesai-._

_._

_._

_  
Sepuluh_.

Betapa cepat waktu-waktu berlalu, datang dan pergi meninggalkannya, membeli seberkas memori yang menyedihkan dan mengharukan, sepuluh hari telah terlewat. Dedaunan itu sepuluh, seperti ia yang semakin lelah. Ia tak tahu ia lelah atas apa. Ia hanya lelah. Mungkin lelah tersenyum, mungkin lelah berspekulasi tentang berapa lama ia bisa bertahan, bisa jadi lelah atas penyakit lupus ini.

Apa saat itu perkataannya benar? Tetapi ia sangat sangat berharap diantara keputusasaannya, ia masih ingin menatap orang-orang yang ia sayangi, ia masih ingin mengoceh dengan semangat di depan Baekhyun, ia masih ingin banyak hal.

"Kau mau berjalan-jalan?" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengupas jeruk, dan Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia ingin beristirahat entah kenapa, ia ingin beristirahat untuk lepas dari lelah walau hanya sebentar saja.

"Aku akan membawamu." Baekhyun memindahkan badan Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya, dia memang seharusnya lebih berat namun ia tak urung terkejut atas perubahan drastis berat badannya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan, memutari pohon apel yang berbuah merah, mengitari semak mawar, dan menatap pohon tua dengan sepuluh helai daun yang sendirian saja. Chanyeol -di bantu Baekhyun mengambil sebuah daun yang telah jatuh, dan Chanyeol meremasnya, menangis kembali tanpa sebab-sebab.

_Jangan jatuh dulu, aku semakin takut kalau apa yang aku pikirkan itu benar._

.

.

Sembilan.

_Ia melangkah sendirian tanpa tujuan, suatu sore di musim gugur, menghindari suasana rumah, dia tujuh tahun tanpa alasan kemudian mengarahkan kakinya ke suatu jalan._

_Seorang anak sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon, terlihat seperti anak tak terurus, namun entah mengapa aura itu berkata 'kesepian'._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ia mengelus surai kecokelatan anak itu._

_Mata itu berbinar, "Menunggu orang baik."_

_Seketika suasana hatinya yang buruk menghilang. "Nah, katakan padaku, kau sudah menemukannya atau belum?"_

_"Sudah."_

_"Dimana dia?"_

_"Orang baiknya itu kakak," Anak kecil itu berbinar ceria._

_"Eh?"_

_"Kakak mau bermain game denganku di rumah? Ayah baru membelikanku sebuah set Playstation baru." Ada harap di wajah kedua bola mata bening itu._

_"Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak seseorang yang tak kau kenal untuk bermain di rumahmu?"_

_Bocah itu tersenyum manis. "Kakak baik. Karena tidak ada yang mau menyapaku sebelumnya, aku tak punya teman." Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal._

_Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang menggelegak di hatinya. Belum pernah ia dikatakan baik, bahkan oleh orangtuanya yang sibuk bertengkar._

_Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang mendorongnya untuk menyetujuinya, "Baiklah."_

_Ia belum pernah merasa selega ini._

_"Namaku Chanyeol, kakak, nama kakak siapa?" Bocah itu menggandeng tangannya._

_"Baekhyun."_

_Ia rasa bocah itulah malaikatnya, karena hidup terasa seribu kali lebih indah jika ia ada._

Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya, hanya untuk menyadari ini masih jam sembilan, dan ia masih di sebelah Chanyeol, entah kenapa suster tak menyepaknya keluar, dalam keadaan ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, ada mimpi yang membuatnya kembali teringat.

Aneh (atau beruntung?) nya, rumahnya dan Chanyeol berdekatan. Ia bahkan tak tahu itu.

Maka ia mencoba melihat keluar jendela, memandang pohon yang dibicarakan Chanyeol setiap hari. Dengan cahaya bulan ia mencoba menghitung dedaunan yang ada disana,

_Sembilan._

Sebelas hari sejak Chanyeol menghitung dua puluh daun itu? Mengapa saat dua puluh daun terakhir si pohon mencoba menggugurkan daunnya satu-satu, seolah pertanda kapan Chanyeol akan berakhir?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin itu benar. Itu hanya tebak-tebakan aneh oleh Chanyeol yang frustasi.

Ia berbisik sebelum keluar dari situ, mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa besok, Chan," dengan pelan.

.

.

_Delapan, Tujuh, Enam, Lima._

_Seiring waktu berjalan mereka semakin berbeda : menjauh, berjalan di jalan masing-masing, tertimbun oleh banyaknya pekerjaan dan kosa kata yang makin memperjelas jarak._

_Baekhyun sebenarnya tak benar-benar menjauh, ia hanya menjaga dari kejauhan. Karena sejak Chanyeol memasuki sekolah menengah atas , kondisinya tak sebagus dulu. Awalnya ketika suatu hari di musim panas, Chanyeol jatuh pingsan di tengah permainan sepak bola, awalnya mereka kira hanya pingsan karena kepanasan, tapi semua menjadi tak baik-baik saja ketika ia pingsan lagi pada ujian tengah semester dan mulai muncul ruam pada wajah, juga luka-luka yang muncul tiba-tiba karena sengatan matahari, dokter berkata,_

_"_ Systemic lupus erythematosus _."_

_Baekhyun tak pernah lupa ekspresinya sendiri._

"Hyung _,_ itu ekspresi terlucu yang pernah aku lihat, lho," Derai tawa Chanyeol bergema saat Baekhyun mengingatkan sebab mengapa Chanyeol ada di sini. "Walau aku lupa detailnya sebelum hyung ingatkan lho."

"Hm. Coba tertawa sekali lagi."

Chanyeol menahan kikikannya, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Penghangat dihidupkan setiap hari -tapi dingin khas musim gugur di luar masih terasa, "Ngomong-ngomong.. Daunnya.. tinggal lima." Suara Chanyeol bermajas antiklimaks : menurun dan memelan. 

"Sampai kapan kau akan mensugesti lama hidupmu berdasarkan jumlah daun jatuh?"

"Tapi hyung, pohon itu mirip sekali denganku. Dia tua dan sedikit-sedikit di-"

"-tinggalkan oleh daunnya," potong Baekhyun, "Dan di musim semi, daun-daun itu akan tumbuh, dan jika kau mati, kau tak punya nyawa kedua. Berhenti menyamakan pohon itu denganmu, Chanyeol."

Keheningan menyapa dengan manis.

"Pohon itu tua dan sendirian," pelan Chanyeol-

"Karena itu kau berbeda."

-yang kemudian menutup matanya, dan tersenyum.

.

.

"Nah, lihatlah, Chanyeol, bahkan kau pergi sebelum daun terakhir jatuh."Baekhyun berkata lirih, genggamannya pada tanah kubur itu mengerat. Baekhyun tak pernah ingin begini, ia ingin Chanyeol bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Baekhyun membisikkan kata-kata yang hanya angin dan musim gugur yang membawanya.

.... _Kalau kehidupan selanjutnya benar-benar ada, aku ingin sekali bertemu Chanyeol kembali dan memarahinya karena ia meninggalkanku saat ini._

**Author's Note:**

> nah, kak ttalgibit, timpuk aja aku ;u; ini fic apaan coba :'3 kayaknya ada yang kurang gitu. tapi aku ga ngerti apalagi. endingnya (lagi-lagi) aslinya ga kaya gini. ugh.  
> curcol : sebenernya ini fic snk tapi karena karakter tidak mendukung akhirnya aku jadikan fic exo aja :'3


End file.
